1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-frequency electrotherapy apparatus having an electrotherapy pack in which a plurality of therapeutic devices such as a electrodes, heater and a wet pack are built into a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known low-frequency electrotherapy apparatus has various components such as electrodes, a heater, and a wet pack which are prepared as separate components. During treatment, the wet pack is placed on the affected part of the patient, and the electrodes and the heater are stacked in the mentioned order on the wet pack. These therapeutic devices, however, are separate components and are provided with their own means of attachment such as belts for fixing them on the affected part of the patient's body. Thus, the conventional low-frequency therapeutic apparatus requires the troublesome task of fixing these independent parts one by one on the affected part of the patient's body.